iRampage
by Valtek
Summary: The school is no longer safe. Everybody inside will either die, survive or simply go insane.


The gang had arrived early to Ridgeway High even Sam which surprised the whole majority of the student body already there. While waiting for the morning bell to commence class each one of the friends where off partaking in various activities. Freddie furiously cleaned up his locker after finding Sam's latest prank oozing out of it and Carly looked on dreamingly at the male swimming team across the hallway. Meanwhile Sam muscled her will on a few helpless nerds whom owed here protection money and the lovable goof known as Gibby ran shirtless around the cafeteria screaming "injustice!" as a counselor chased after him.

Just as the bell rang and everybody headed to class a loud crash from the front entrance echoed throughout the front halls. Freddie and Sam we're amongst the group of teens in attendance wanting to figure out what caused this sudden commotion.

"What the heck?" Sam confusingly wondered out loud.

What clearly appeared to be the body of school's gardener laid motionless on the floor surrounded by broken glass from the door which it's speculated he was thrown through. Looking beyond that, right there on the doors stood the unlikeable teacher duo of Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard standing tall and intimidating. But what really got the group of students frightened was the fact that both teachers were dressed in militia attire and carrying loaded weapons. Briggs had a submachine gun, a holster carrying a Beretta 92 handgun and a machete on the other side. Howard carried with him an Auto Assault-12 Shotgun, two holsters with Desert Eagle handguns and a Chainsaw strapped to his back.

"We've had e-to-the-fucking-nuff with this stupid ass bullshit!" Howard angrily shouted at everybody present.

Briggs stepped forward and took aim, "Eat lead you shithead fucktards!"

The screaming of the fleeing students was overpowered by the loudness of the bullets beings fired. Multiple casualties had already been claimed by the psychotic duo as blood spread and covered the tile floor. Briggs approached some of the injured students attempting to crawl away to safety, yet their advancements were halted by executions to the skull by her handgun. "Stupid idiots, they must all die," She coldly stated.

Howard approached her, "And they will gorgeous, they will," he gleefully replied.

"I'll take the left wing and make my way to the gym; you can take out all those dumbass nerds on the science wing,"

"What about dipshit Franklin?"

"Finders keepers" he spoke in a sadistic tone.

On the other side of the school Carly was freaking out as she couldn't find both Freddie and Sam and frantically called out to them as students ran passed her in fear. She continued to yell when someone harshly shoved her to the floor spraining her ankle. "Out of the fucking way Shay!" Valerie yelled at her as she locked herself in one of the classrooms. More gunfire erupted not that far behind as Carly desperately attempted to stand, but the pain caused her to fall down again. Screams of pain and fear continued to get closer and closer and Carly began to sob knowing well that her fate was sealed.

Suddenly a strong pair of hands lifted her from the ground and she began to kick and scream her way out. A hand blocked her voice as the assailant faced her forwards to get a clear look at her and to the young brunette's surprise it was the serious face of her technical producer. "Carly are you okay? Carly, we have to move!' placing her arm over his shoulder the two raced for the nearest door which was the boy's restroom. Inside they were met by Rip-Off Rodney, Shawn and Rueben all tightly pressing themselves to the walls.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Shawn kept repeating to himself as Rodney attempting to get cellular reception, "This damn phone aint working,"

"Probably caused it's cheap and broken like everything else that you sell here!" Shawn snapped back at him.

"Guys, guys keep it down they're coming this way!" Freddie

"Who is doing this?" Carly gritted her teeth as she massaged her ankle.

Freddie slumped down against the wall and looked at the group in disbelief, "Those two finally snapped,"

Back in the hallways Howard continued his self-glorified crusade against joy and children by murdering every moving thing in sight. Busting into one of the math classes he bumps into fellow teacher Mr. Henning, "Oh thank goodness Howard we have…" the man was clocked in the jaw by the AA-12's stock and tumbled to the ground. Howard kicked him in the groin causing the older man to yelp in pain and curl up in a fetal position. "What's wrong hippie? Does my aggressiveness feel too much for your peace love crap?" Grabbing him from the hair the derange man bashed his head on the teacher's desk instantly breaking Henning's nose. That wasn't enough satisfaction, so he continued to bash the man's head for minutes until only a bloody and disfigured face was all left. Dropping him Howard placed the barrel of his shotgun right on the forehead and pulled the trigger causing the upper half of the skull to explode into three parts and the brain and blood to gush out rapidly. Smiling demonically at the remains his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps outside the class. Reloading his weapon he headed outside and opened fire.

Elsewhere Jeremy and Jonah hid behind a door as Tasha and Wendy attempted to open one of the windows. Jeremy's constant sneezing was starting to get into Jonah's nerves as more gunfire could be heard. Tasha grabbed a screwdriver from the class closet and began to unscrew the window panels as Wendy searched for anything useful and well. After more sneezing Jonah finally had enough and grabbed Jeremy from the shirt's collar.

"If you can't keep your fucking nose quite then I'm kicking you out!"

"Please don't *Achoo* I'm *Achoo* sorry," he pleaded.

Jonah looked at the door and back at Jeremy, "Fuck you," he began to shove him outside, but Wendy restrained him from doing so. Jonah simply slapped her hard and punched Jeremy to the outside quickly locking the door. As Tasha cursed at Jonah, on the outside Jeremy got to his feet and felt a cut on his lips with the taste of blood touching his tongue. He ran around the corners desperately seeking shelter from the crazed gunmen, but as he took another corner the boy slipped on the spilled blood of a dead kid and hit the back of his head hard rendering him semiconscious. Slowly coming to his senses he faintly saw a person's figure hovering over him.

"Help me…Achoo,"

The figure crouched and neared its face to Jeremy's. Once his vision improved the face was that of Briggs smiling devilishly at the incapacitated teen. She pulled out her machete and ran her fingers across the sharp edge, "If it isn't Ridgeway's very own resident snotboy. It's time to cure that annoying cold of yours,"

She grabbed hold of his neck, piercing her nails into the skin and letting small trickles of blood gush out. With her right hand she placed the machete flat above Jeremy's nose and proceeded to cut her way through as Jeremy screamed in agony. Once it was over his nose had been completely cut of leaving only the bloody gash as display. Briggs then jammed the machete into his stomach leaving Jeremy to scream out unrecognizable grunts and screeches of pure pain. Briggs having grown tired pulled out her SMG and emptied half her clip on the now dead body. Grabbing her machete Briggs continued to casually walk the halls humming a tune to herself while wiping her bloody hands with a scarf she was carrying. Unbeknownst to her about two classes behind with the door barely creaking open, the face of a horrified Freddie Benson quickly shut the door and retreated back with the others inside.

Over with Jonah and the girls, Wendy massaged her bruised cheek as Jonah and Tasha argued with each other, "You killed him you know that?" Tasha angrily accused Jonah who defended himself, "That idiot was gonna get us all killed, rather him than us!"

Tasha slapped him hard, "You fucking animal!"

Jonah grabbed her from the face and shoved her to the floor, "I'll break your fucking face next time so sit there and shut the fuck up!"

Wendy walked over to Tasha to help her get on her feet as Jonah checked through the door's small window for any activity. Not seeing anything he turned back, but was sucker punched by the now furious Tasha who continued her assault on the dazed teen. "Tasha stop it! Don't!" Wendy's pleas went deaf as Tasha began cursing him out excessively.

"You fucking heartless sack of shit, stupid idiot douchebag!" she mercilessly swung left and right.

Jonah caught her left arm and twisted it and using his free hand elbowed her on the mouth. Once grounded he viciously began to kick her everywhere he could. Wendy grabbed a coffee mug and smashed it above his head, dropping him on one knee. He touched his injury and felt a massive cut above the hair line leaking with blood, which only drove him with pure rage. He punched Wendy in the gut instantly sucking out the air out of her and punched her again in the face knocking her out. As Jonah raised his foot to stomp her, Tasha with an animalistic scream jumped on his back and savagely clawed at his face.

Smashing into the desks the two teenagers were locked in a battle for survival as they no longer saw each other as common folk, but rather mortal enemies and only drawing blood would end this fight. Wendy weakly regained her conscious and clearly saw the dire situation they were all in. As the two continued fighting Wendy's attention shifted towards the door and a look of surprise petrified her at what she saw.

Jonah's left eye had been completely clawed out rendering him blind from that direction, "Stupid bitch!" he grabbed a nearby pencil and jammed into her collarbone. Tasha yelled in pain and with that distraction he managed to pull her from the hair and flip her forward into a desk. He started chocking her with both hands as she resisted, but the pain in her collarbone prevented her from using her full strength. The oxygen began to leave her lungs and her face brightened red as she weakly failed to remove his hands from her throat. As her eyes rolled back Jonah let out a mocking laugh, "Where's your fatass prince charming huh bitch!?" Suddenly he was tackled to the floor letting Tasha gasping for air and rubbing her throat he looked at the continued on fight, but instead of Wendy as she had thought it was someone far more ruthless. "Fuck you Jonah! Fuck you all the way to hell!" Sam pounded him left and right as she lay on top of him not giving him the opportunity to breath nor move. While Wendy grabbed hold of Tasha and laid her on the ground Sam had proceeded to head-butt him breaking his nose in the process. Finally done hurting him Sam spat on his face and got to her feet most of his blood got splattered on her shirt.

"…Sam…thanks," Tasha gasped.

"Thank her for…actually letting me in," Sam gave Wendy the thumbs up.

Wendy headed back towards the door and remained vigilant as Sam looked around the room and Tasha nursed her injured shoulder. Seeing as the windows wouldn't budge Sam grabbed a nearby chair and swung it at the window causing the panel to only vibrate without a scratch. "The hell is this?" Sam hit the window again only for the same result to occur.

"The district's administrators had ballistic glass installed during the summer on all the schools to prevent burglaries from occurring," Wendy answered.

"Well that's bullshit,"

Suddenly Tasha frantically ran up to Sam, "Sam watch out!" Pushing her aside she was impaled in the chest by a switchblade that Jonah had hidden in his pocket. With her remaining strength she grabbed hold of his hand as he tried to pull out the blade out of her. Wasting no time Sam grabbed a chunk of pencils and pens and rammed them all together on Jonah's good eye. Now completely blinded Jonah let go of the blade and screamed in rage and pain, Sam grabbed him from the back of the skull and bashed his head into the floor impaling him further into the eye socket. Consumed by hate she uncontrollably stomped on his head causing the whole stack of pencils to enter all the way and through the brain allowing a massive ton of blood to flood out. Once her legs grew tired Sam collapsed to the floor breathing hard and staring at her deceased ex's remains without emotion.

"Tasha!" she snapped back to her surroundings and looked back to see the girl who saved her life slowly losing her's. With Sam and Wendy by her side Tasha began to cry out of fear at the reality of her situation. "I…why…why us…Gibby…I..I want to see…you," Wendy placed her head on Tasha's shoulder, tears flowing down her cheeks as Sam deeply felt guilt and took a firm hold of her hand.

"…I don't…I don't want…to…" she gave her last breath and closed her eyes as Wendy and Sam remained shocked and emotionally devastated.

After a few minutes Sam wiped her tears and got to her feet, "I'm going to fucking murder those two," she spoke with a rather eerie calmness.

Gun shots were heard right outside the class alongside more screams. Wendy desperately moved to the corner of the room while Sam stood in place facing the door with both fists clenched tightly. The shots ceased and silence was only heard giving the girls' predicament much more tension. Wendy whispered to Sam, who remained unmoved, 'Sam, Sam don't do it. Please don't do it," The gunshots resumed again, but they were farther down the opposite way letting them know that this hallway had been _cleaned_ already. Sam shifted her body towards Tasha's corpse kneeled down in front of it. Placing one hand on the shoulder and the other on the switchblade she pulled out the knife slowly, "I will kill them Tash," she told her dead friend, before getting up and heading for the door.

"Sam wait! This ventilation leads all the way to the back entrance of the school," Wendy had successful ripped out the covering, exposing the inner metallic tunnel.

Sam slightly turned her sights back at her, "Then go cause I ain't fucking leaving,"

"Sam don't kill yourself it wasn't your…" Sam unlocked the door and peeked outside, "Shut up and escape Wendy, if I die I promise you that I'm taking at least one of those fucks with me," She exited leaving Wendy to free herself from this madness.

Back in the restroom the group where agonizing over whether to run or remain hidden. It had been awhile since the gunshots had been heard close to them, yet the fear of death paralyzed them to take action. Freddie in particular was the most mentally inflicted after having watched first hand at the kind of sadism that a human being could be capable of. Jeremy's face remained pasted on his mind repeating his torture over and over again. Nothing that he could think of failed to prevent that awful murder from reappearing in his thoughts. Carly's ankle had gotten worse and the others were slowly losing their moral. Even if those two had missed the restroom they couldn't predict if they would pass by again wonder if there's any living occupants in here to shoot up.

"Guys I really hate this, but we can't remain here any longer," Freddie took a deep breath before continuing, "We have to go outside,"

"Are you insane Benson?" Shawn was shocked as the others voiced their opinions.

"Fuck that bro I'm staying here," Reuben spoke next.

"We can't hide here and wait for them to come back damnit!" Freddie got back to his feet and confronted the three, "We have to make it to the outside"

The others refused and further backed away from the door frustrating Freddie even more, but Carly slowly got back to her good feet with the sink's support gaining Freddie's attention. Giving her a shoulder to lean on she voiced out her opinion, "Freddie I can't stand this hurting pain inside me and hearing those gunshots plus those…those screams, I just want to close my eyes and wish it all away. But if you say that we can make it out alive then I'm not leaving your side."

Freddie smiled at her confidence, courage and trust towards him and led her towards the door.

She stopped to look at him, "We still need to find Sam"


End file.
